The Cost of War
by Yami Adritha
Summary: Oneshot Atemu looks back on a war that cost him everything... sucky summary, sorry. This was a plot bunny of mine that just kept buggin me...


Yami Adritha: Hello peoples! I'm here with a lil' one- shot that came to me as I watched Hotel Rwanda with my Youth Group during our 30 Hour Famine.

Hikari Kristy: Gotta love it! 30 hours with no food, watching people get chopped up with machetes. : P

Adritha: Anywhoo, we don't own anything, so don't sue us. Got it? Good. Enjoy!

P.S.: This story is tragic. It might make you cry; I was watching Hotel Rwanda when I thought of this. There is also the mention of Yami's real name at the end. I'm giving you fair warning!

* * *

**The Cost of War**

What is the cost of war? That was the question running through my head when Father used that phrase one day when Akunadin had proposed using the Millennium items in a land dispute with a neighboring civilization. Father had said 'I am not willing to pay the cost of an all out war for some small bit of land that can be easily negotiated.' Needless to say, Akunadin was not happy; but the dispute was settled peacefully a few days later. I remember when Father had got back from the negotiations; I had asked him what he meant when he said 'the cost of war.' He told me that it was something that I, being only 8 at the time, wouldn't understand just yet.

Now, ten years later, I understand fully.

The Mycerians, a tribe that lived by the sea, were experiencing a famine. They pleaded with me, the new pharaoh, to help them. Unfortunately, we too were going through a food shortage, and couldn't spare anything. They threatened to invade our country, accusing us of having plenty of food and 'not sharing,' so the next say I called a meeting with my priests and advisors. "We need to resolve this conflict before they do anything drastic." I told them. "If it's war they want," Akunadin said, "Then let's give it to them! Let's use the power of the Millennium items!" I stopped the idea at once. "I don't want to have to pay the cost of war." I told him. "Ha! You don't even know what you're talking about!" he laughed, "You're sounding like your old man. You haven't seen war, so how can you know the 'cost' of it?"

That was true. Father hadn't explained what he meant; he died a few years after the land disputes, and there had not been any reason for war since I took the throne. I was even able to find a wife and start a family; times had been so peaceful. And now as I look back the day after the large battle, I understand what he meant by the 'cost of war.'

Bodies lay everywhere. The smell of blood and burning wood filled the air. The Mycerians had brought everything they had, and used it against us. Of course, my priests and I, accompanied by our soldiers, rode out to try to stop them. We had lost half our men when Akunadin called out, "We need the Millennium items! Let's use their power, my Pharaoh!" I couldn't, a part of me was screaming _'No! If you do, the consequences would be disastrous!' _"I agree, my Pharaoh." Karim added, "Let us use their power. We can eliminate them for sure." Shada and Seto also agreed to use the item's power; but I just couldn't. After a few minutes of arguing and fighting, my six most trusted priests finally coaxed me into using them. We summoned the great Shadow Monsters. Like Karim had said, we were able to take out most of their soldiers, but that was when things started to go wrong. Some monsters, instead of fighting on the battlefield, turned towards the city. They began to attack the buildings and the innocent people there. I had to do something; I left Seto in charge at the battlefield, and raced back towards the city.

Screams filled the air as I fought my way through the streets crowded with people running and bodies lying on the ground. One thing was in my mind. _'Get to the palace and protect the ones I love.' _I fought with the monsters, forcing them back into the Shadows where they belonged. Then, the worse thing imaginable happened.

The palace was destroyed right before my eyes.

I can't remember what happened next; it all happened so quickly. There was a large flash of light, followed by more screams and the sounds of crumbling buildings, then I fell to the ground, unconscious.

Now, I stand on the old battlefield, surrounded by the dead bodies. The sky appeared red in the morning sun; dark smoke from burning chariots and bodies made the sky an even darker shade of red. Seto was dead. Karim was dead. Isis, Shimon, Mahado, all my priests that were my closest friends were dead. In my mind, I joke '_Akunadin got what he deserved', _but no one deserved to die like this. I turn and head back to the city, the sight of my faithful friends lying lifeless reminded me of what my Father had said 'I don't want to pay the price of an all- out war when it can be settled peacefully.'

I don't know where my feet are taking me now through this once great city. There is nowhere to go. Well, maybe the palace ruins; see if I can find my loved ones, if they're still alive. I stop to take a rest where an old lady and her fruit stand used to be. She was always nice. Children could always be seen helping her with her stand, or begging her to tell them a story. They won't be able to do that anymore, I know that for a fact because I can see the still form of the old lady a few feet away, covered in blood. I stand to leave this depressing sight, and suddenly find myself on the ground. It wasn't until that moment that I realized what injuries I had sustained. There was a large, bloody gash in my left leg, and a minor burn on my right shoulder, along with other numerous cuts. I tried to stand again, using the wall for support, and after three tries, I was able to get to my feet.

I finally managed to make it to the palace ruins. It was a heart- breaking sight. One section of the outer wall was still standing, casting a long, eerie shadow on the piles of stone that used to be the throne room. A couple of arms and legs jutted out of the debris bloody and mangled; remains of the loyal guards who stood there. As I continue on, into the place where the bedrooms used to be, something catches my attention: a small cry from a pile of wreckage just up ahead. It sounded hurt and scared, almost as if it was coming from a small child.

Heart pounding, I raced forward and began pushing off pieces of stone off the pile. _'Please Ra, let them be all right!' _I prayed as I removed the last boulder. A soft voice sounded as I reached into the rubble and found an arm. "Daddy!" she cried as I pulled the small girl out of the wreckage and into my arms. "Nia! I was so worried about you!" "I was s-so s-scared!" she sobbed, throwing her tiny arms around my neck and burying her face in my shoulder. "Shh." I said, stroking her head, running her long brownish- black hair through my fingers "It's all right. It's over." She stopped crying, and pulled away, wiping her tears away. "Where's Mama?" she asked. Oh, how I wished I could say 'She's just fine' and it would be true. "I don't know Nia." I told her, watching the disapointment show in her crimson eyes, which are so like my own. Nia suddenly gasped "Daddy! You're hurt!" I look to where she was pointing. She had seen the gash in my leg. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." I said, reassuringly. "Are you all right?" I ask, giving my daughter a look over. "Uh- huh." She nodded. "Good. Then I think we should get out of here." I suggest, not wanting to stay in this death- infested place.

…………………………………………

The Nile used to be a thing of beauty and life. Now, it seems dead; it doesn't sparkle as it used to when Nia and I would sit on its banks in better times. I've been able to wash the blood off my leg and bandage it using a piece of my cape that I tore off. I'm sitting under what used to be a large, beautiful tree along the riverbank, watching as Nia walked up and down, looking for small flowers that didn't exist. She finally sighed, and walked back to where I was. "Tired?" I asked as she curled up in my lap. Nia nodded, yawning as she did so.

That night, I couldn't sleep. My mind was racing. Now what? Do Nia and I stay here, and try to live here in this ruined city, battling the lingering Shadow monsters every day; do we leave and go to Giza, and live with my brother, Yugi, and forget this place? I don't want my daughter to grow up knowing constant fear of darkness, despair, and death. Just then, a loud screech ripped through the dark sky. Thunder rolled in the distance, the wind picked up speed, and lightning flashed. Nia woke with a start. "Daddy? What's going on?" she asked, looking around, her eyes filled with fear. I didn't need to see the red, serpentine dragon in the sky to know what was going on: the monsters were back.

I quickly picked up Nia and found a temporary shelter from the renewed attacks behind a pile of stone. I had to do something fast, or else both of us would die. Then, as if the Gods were taking pity on me and my daughter, I heard the neighing of a horse. I looked around and saw a white horse, my horse, fleeing from the ruins. I caught it, and the three survivors of the monster's attack raced from the wreckage that used to be their home. We were welcomed in Giza by Yugi two days later.

……………………………………….

It's now the third day since Nia and I fled to the safety of Giza. Stars shone in the night sky above me, and a cool breeze was blowing. Everything seemed so peaceful, compared to what it was like back 'home.' I stood outside in the small garden, lost in my thoughts, not noticing Yugi walk up to me. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. I told him about what had happened, how everything was destroyed, how everyone we had known was dead, and how the Shadow monsters occupied the city. "I'm not sure about what to do." I said, "A part of me is saying never to go back; but another part of me is saying that the monsters need to be dealt with." Yugi told me not to worry, that the answer would come to me in time, but I needed an answer now. What would happen if the monsters decide to move elsewhere? What if they came here, and destroyed this city as well? I would never forgive myself if more people died just because I didn't go back and try to fix my mistake.

Then it dawned on me. The ritual spell to lock all the shadow magic, and monsters away for eternity. That spell was the only way to ensure peace for others, and the reassurance that the shadows would never come back. The only problem was that in order for the spell to work, it needed the soul of a Millennium item holder, and since the other six had died, I was the only one left.

Later that night, I left a letter for Yugi, explaining my decision and giving him instructions on what to do once he received this news. I also left a letter to Nia, for Yugi to give to her once she was old enough to understand what was going on. Before I departed, I looked in on the little girl, who was sound asleep. I brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, gave her a small kiss 'good night,' and muttered my last 'I love you' and 'Goodbye.'

……………………………………..

Why did it have to come down to this? Why did so many people have to die, just because we used the Millennium items in war? I don't understand. I just hope that Yugi, or Nia don't have to go through what I've had to. Being faced with war is something no one should have to go through; the cost is too great. I'm still lost in my thoughts as I approach the old battlefield. I am able to find the other Millennium items easily; they are the only things that shine brightly in this dark place. Funny, the things that seem to be alive in this place of death are the exact things that took life away from the unfortunate people involved in this war.

As I set the gold items out in front of me, preparing for the ritual that would send the shadow monsters away, I think back on what had all happened in such a short time span. I think back on who was lost, and what was about to be lost. Nia, I'm sorry I brought this upon one as young as yourself. No one should have to lose all their friends, their home, and their family, because of some stupid dispute that could have been settled peacefully. My friends who perished, I'm sorry I brought this fate upon you. You didn't need to die just because we used the shadow magic.

Tears fall freely down my face as I look up and yell out to the monsters, "Shadow monsters! Be gone from this place! I, Pharaoh Atemu, banish you from this world!" After those words left me, a bright flash of light emitted from the gold items, and covered the city. The screams of monsters could be heard everywhere as they were taken from this world, and sent into the Shadows. Then, I blacked out, and heard no more.

* * *

Yami Adritha: Man, who thought I would write that… 

Kristy: (crying into tissue) If you liked that sad story, review.

Adritha: I feel like I rushed the ending a little; maybe it's just me. Anyway, criticism is accepted, major flames will be used to roast Tea as she burns at the stake somewhere in the realm of fanfiction.


End file.
